


Bubble Tea

by Peonymangoes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, I will add more characters and pairings as they come along, Idm if theres a tag for what i wanna call it, Lots of talk about fate and the universe, M/M, Non Idol AU, Rating May Change, Side Yoonseok, i dunno yet - Freeform, side Kaisoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peonymangoes/pseuds/Peonymangoes
Summary: Sehun couldnt believe his eyes, all he had to do was post a cute picture with some hashtag and 5 months of bubble tea would be all his~ wait... it was for couples... and Sehun was single...Or alternatively, Sehun is a giant bubble tea lover and he could get so much free bubble tea if only he werent single and he could enter the stupid contest but luck and love may be on his side...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh i dont really know how to explain this... i was thinking about how much sehun loves bubble tea and then about how much i love bubble tea and i saw an ad for some valentines day thingy at a bubble tea shop today and i kinda just made this... im like making a different fic for each fandom lmao... i, a multistan trash, will serve...

Sehun passed by his favourite shop in the world for like the fourth time this week and ordered his usual bubble tea order. He always goes to this shop and was most likely their favourite regular by now; he even knew the names and ages of the staff and whether or not they were working part time or if they were still studying. His favourite worker was a sweet girl called Irene who gave him a free drink on his birthday and a free pastry.  
One day he saw a huge sign by the outside of the shop  
"Valentines day contest! Send a picture of you and your loved one within the dates of 20th of January to the 20th of Febuary with #cafeshopvdaycontest on instagram or facebook and the top 3 best ones will be awarded 5 months of free bubble tea!"  
Sehun couldnt believe his eyes, all he had to do was post a cute picture with some hashtag and 5 months of bubble tea would be all his~ wait... it was for couples... and Sehun was single... he was a little stumped but then he remembered: Jongin and Kyungsoo were going to be married in about 5 months! He would just get them to do the contest for him! It was perfect! Perfect, perfect perf- 

SMACK! 

He slammed his head onto the clear glass door of the cafe really hard and really loud. He rubbed his poor forehead for a moment before sheepishly walking in and obviously everyone in there had witnessed or heard what happened because they looked at him for a second before going back to their own thing.

"With how much you come here i would expect you to know there was a door there!"  
Baekhyun, a part time worker there who was also in uni doing singing or something teased. 

Sehun only gave him a face between embaressed and annoyed and walked up to the counter as Baekhyun said out his usual order before he could and Sehun and him both smiled and Baekhyun laughed a little as Sehun gave his money. He had a really nice laugh. And a really nice smile too. Sehun thought maybe he should be my loved one for the contest but then he thought maybe employees wouldnt be allowed to join. These workers probrably could get anything in this shop for free anyway. 

He went to sit down and wait for his drink and he thought of everyone he knew that could do the contest but out all the girls and guys he knew, he decided Jongin and Kyungsoo would do; they were going to be married soon so obviously it makes their relationship even cuter and stronger and Jongin was his best friend! What kind of friend would he be to not help him out... wait... but then only those two would be allowed to get the bubbletea because they were in the contest and the workers knew Sehun too well so he couldnt just slide over to the counter with a voucher or something with Jongins or Kyungsoos name on it pretending to be them. Goddammit. 

Ugh... this was kind of hopeless... curse Sehuns sorry, single ass and his love of bubble tea and random free shit. Suddenly Sehuns number was called and he went for his drink, he wasnt looking and as his hand reached for his drink he touched someone elses hand instead and he nearly shrieked, he muttered an apology and looked up to properly check for his drink.  
Oh my g- the guy by him was HOT. Like super hot. Tall, handsome with cool black clothes wow.  
"oh sorry i misread my receipt. The drinks yours."  
He almost didnt hear his low gravely voice that definately did not make his stomach flip.  
"Oh its okay, no worries."  
Sehun replies with what he hopes is not a strained nervous smile but a bright sexy one as the tall stranger nods and walks away as the same time Sehun grabs his drink ignoring the small devillish smirk Baekhyun is giving him and walks away from the pick up counter. They both stop as they scan the sitting area and realise that the only spaces availible is a little table with two chairs and they both look at each other

"I-i can leave its no problem-"

"No no no you obviously wanted to sit there its fine, i live nea-"

"No its-"

"Why dont you both sit? Theres enough chairs."

A random girl sitting next to them budges in with a click of her tongue. Man what is up with Sehun and random strangers today? 

"Sure..? I mean if you want to..." 

Sehun adds and hes secretly hoping the stranger will sit with him now that he thinks about it... hes very handsome and seems nice enough... hed be perfect for that contest...

"Sure." 

-

Its been like 10 minutes and Sehun is almost halfway done with his drink and the stranger is looking at something on his phone. Theyre sitting in complete silence and theres so much awkward tension hes pretty sure the next shop can feel it too. Eventually another table is free and then one more becomes free too but theyre both to fucking awkward to move so they just sit their awkward asses down without doing anything and they both just suffer in silence and maybe Sehun wants to cry a little bit. Man fuck this guy he doesnt need him for that stupid contest, hell, hes just send a selfie with his dog and hope for the best. Whatever. 

"So, uh saw that poster thing outside?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey ch.2 and uhm yeah stuffs happening. Im almost done with ch.3 so expect that on like the day after tmr or something

"So, uh saw that poster thingy outside?" 

The stranger spoke, voice deep and low. Wow. 

"Yeah, i did... " 

Great. Now it was awkward again. He was not gonna let this chance blow. Hes got to at least know his name.

"Interested in joining?~"  
Sehun asked coyly.

"I would but im single, its a shame really i love the tea here."  
The stranger replied

"Haha, me too, in fact i was planning to just take a picture with my dog and hand it in."

"Thats a good idea but i dont even have any pets." 

Sehun laughed and that made the stranger smile. His smile made him look a million times more handsome. Man he couldnt believe this guy was single. 

"You sure youre single? I know like 6 girls who would kill for a guy like you." 

It didnt sound so creepy in his head. Fortunately the guy didnt find it so.

"Oh girls hit on me all the time- uh i mean not to brag- uh i- its just that i, uh, dont swing that way."  
The stranger muttered getting slightly flushed. Oh my god this guy is gay... the imaginary fireworks and champagne already went off in his brain.

"Oh. Sorry i didnt mean to assume." 

"No no its okay. It happens a lot." 

"Uh so you havent found the right guy then..?" 

It could be me oh it could be m- shut up. 

"Yeah i guess, i dont really know a lot of gay guys anyway. I only know one and I only know him a little. All i know is his name, age and that hes gonna be married soon." 

"Huh. My best friend is gay and hes gonna be married soon too." 

This it it. Its fate. They already have stuff in common. That bubble tea and a hot boyfriend is gonna be all his. 

"Are you gay?" 

"No, im bi."

"Oh thats cool." 

"Yeah." 

Sehun is almost finished with his drink and he hasnt gotten this strangers name. Screw it. 

"So whats your name?" 

"Oh its Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. I cant believe i didnt tell you." 

The guy- Chanyeol chuckled and Sehun nodded in reponse. 

"Im Sehun. Oh Sehun. Nice to meet you." 

They chatted for quite a bit afterward and found out they were both regulars but at different times of the day; Chanyeol usually went during the morning or late evening die to his schedule of being a producer and wannabe rapper (he learnt that from him) and Sehun usually came during the middle of the day or early afternoon and it was comepletely by chance they went during an afternoon as they were both free that day. They exchanged numbers and instagrams and Chanyeol even said that they should hang out again soon and have a bubble tea. 

Once they decided to leave they knew basic things about each other and were much closer than strangers. Sehun even dared to call him a friend but he wasnt sure how the other felt so he just left it at that. It also happened that they lived not to far from each other, though they had to leave in opposite directions to go home. 

-

Sehun opened his front door and Vivi excitedly greeted him as usual. He smiled lovingly at his baby and petted her with tender love and care.

"You wanna go on a walkie girl? You wanna go on a walkie!" 

"Shes already been walked." 

What th- oh wait that was Jongin.  
Wait why is Jongin in his fucking house?  
Oh its normal for him to show up univited, how was he not used to it yet.

"Hey why are you here? You scared the shit out of me!"  
Sehun shouted

"Hey i just came to retrive some old stuff incase you forgot i put some stuff here a while back. Also i walked your dog cause i didnt want her to pee and im nice." 

Sehun just sighed and sat on his couch with Vivi and Jongin sat with him.

"Dont you have a wedding to plan?"

"Aww hunnie are you trying to push me away?" 

Jongin got a fake sad look on his face as he brushed away fake tears from his eyes.  
Sehun just stuck his tongue out at him and went back to petting Vivi because thats what precious girls like her deserve. 

-

He and Jongin are halfway through some movie the other wanted to watch and he gets a notification on his phone, he checks it and its a text from Chanyeol so of course he immediately checks it.

'Hey we should do something next week sat maybe a movie..? uwu'

He smiles lightly as he replies

'Sure i think theres a new movie out' 

"Ooh what you smiling at?"  
Jongin teases and waggles his eyebrows.

"Ew its nothing. You look gross stop." 

"Aww my little hunnie is growing up soo fast" 

He coos and he can already tell that hes this close to laughing and then choking on it 3 minutes later and Sehun will then take his turn to laugh and choke.

"Its nothing oh my god. Its just some guy from the cafe." 

"Ooh, is he hot? Whats his name?" 

"Yes. And his name is Chanyeol. Of course hes fucking hot. But hes really sweet and seems really genuine too. We already have stuff in common. I jus-"

It was at this moment he realizes hes rambling and Jongin is giving him the look which means hes about take the piss out of him so Sehun takes a pillow and throws it at him.

"OW WHATS THAT FOR?"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE GONNA DO SHUT UP!" 

"I DIDNT EVEN SAY ANYTHING!" 

"YOU WERE GOING TO! I KNOW YOU AND I WILL NOT BE FOOLED!" 

They finally shut up and Jongin gets a call and from the look on his face its probrably from Kyungsoo. After a while he gets off the phone and gets off the couch. 

"Well looks like i gotta go. Take care hunnie, also by the way, i kinda know a guy called Chanyeol, hes nice." 

And with that he runs off into the distance and out his door before he can register what he just said. 

Sehun put two and two together. Sehuns only gay friend is getting marri... Jongin is gay and getting marr... Jongin knows someone called chan.... 

Sehun goes brain dead for a minute and once he calms down again he pets Vivi again and thinks to himself. Yep. Its definately fate. The gods and the universe want us together. And to win that fucking contest. 

\- - - 

Chanyeol makes it back to his little apartment and he may or may not be freaking out. One hes met a hot guy and two that hot guy is bi. That means he has at least a 50 percent chance right? Curse his gay ass honestly but he had a feeling he really wanted bubble tea and he just had to get some this afternoon. It was his daily craving coming through. Man his new year resolutions never work do they. So he makes his way to the cafe and he makes the mistake of getting his drink order mixed up with someone else and he almost dies on the spot. He sees the guy and wow hes shorter than him but hes cute, really handsome. He mutters out an apology and is relieved when the stranger smiles brightly and accepts.

They end up chatting for quite a while and when they finally leave he can confindently say that they are friends. 

"Hey you okay? Youve been staring at the wall for quite some time now." 

His roomate and kind of friend, Min Yoongi asks him, mixed between teasing and concern. He was a fellow producer and wannabe rapper but he was more well known and popular he supposes. He remembers when they first met he had been a little scared by this tiny man (he hates it when he calls him tiny) because of his tough look and low voice and non chalant persona but over time they both opened up more and he turned out to be really sweet and more cute than before. A sweet, honest and genuine guy. 

"Hm no im fine. Why?"

"Hm just asking. You look a little dazed out. Also you spent really long at that cafe." 

"Aw you missed me?"  
Chanyeol did his best puppy face and Yoongi gags in reponse and tells him that hes gonna be busy and retreats back into his room. (cave)

So Chanyeol justs decides to fuck it and text Sehun and gets a reponse quickly but then quickly becomes inactive and Chanyeol probrably thinks hes just busy. If he replied why would he then just ignore him. So he leaves it at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall liked it and if yall have anything to say then please do :-)


	3. Chapter 3

His mind was racing as he walked around his room nervously. He and Chanyeol decided to go out for a bite to eat on a "casual date" after continuously talking to him over text for the past week about everything and anything.  
"Dont forget youre best man at my wedding!" Jongin teased him when he saw him texting when they were out buying his suit for the wedding.  
He doesnt know what the fuck that means but he hopes that it has something to do with romance. If everything goes well he could have a lot of bub- No. Nows not the time. He doesnt even need bubble tea for this guy. He barely knows him and yet hes ready to risk it all. But bubble tea would be nice.... He wanted to look his very best and right now Jongin would be laughing at him for getting so worked up but ugh...

Eventually he gets out of his room because if he stayed there any longer hed be late and that would be bad even though he knows Chanyeol is relaxed enough that he wouldnt mind too much, so he stays in his room a bit longer to take a hot selfie and then makes his way to their meet up spot. 

Its in a downtown city area so they decided meet up at the station and to take a train to where they need to be. 

He makes sure Vivi is walked, fed and littered with hugs and pets and kisses before he finally gets his ass out of his house and on his way to the station feeling like a well put together confident bitch.

\- - - 

"For the last time yeollie you look fine. Great. Hot. Sexy. We stan a visual king. You look hot as fuck. Now go." 

Chanyeol takes a peek at himself through his reflection on the clear glass table and Yoongi manages shove him out the front door as he wishes him a good time and good luck as he yelps and laughs at the same time.

Yoongi had been a great supporter for his date and even gave him a some advice too. Helped him get ready and Yoongi even mentioned that he should listen to him because he and his boyfriend had been dating for like 3 years and Chanyeols mind was blown. 

"WHAT YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" 

"Yeah. You didnt know? Theres a reason why Hoseok and I are together so much you know." 

"But i thought you guys were just- just you know..."

"What?"

"Friends..?" 

Yoongi laughed a little as Chanyeol took in this big new fact. Hey now he knew at least two gay people. (Sehun was bi so he knew at least one bisexual.)

Chanyeol ran away screaming "I DONT WANNA KNOW ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE!" back so loud the neighbours could probrably hear when Yoongi asked if he wanted advice for the bedroom and the little (literally) fucker even winked as he said it. 

So as Chanyeol is on his way to the station feeling in a good mood as he thought to himself, damn this week is good. He managed to sell two of his own produced tracks to some company and he was going on a date with a sweet hot guy. Sehun was nice. He could be a little imtidating and he liked to tease but he was really witty and funny and quite down to earth. Almost as much as himself.  
Man he scored pretty great huh.

\- - -

Sehun met with Chanyeol after waiting for about 2 minutes and they got onto the train headed for the city and while Chanyeol was excitedly going on about the track he managed to sell, Sehun noticed his dimples. They were cute as he poked a finger into his face kinda like ET and the flustered reaction he got from the other man made him laugh. Loudly. He realized some people were staring at them and he quickly stopped and removed his finger from his face. 

So then Sehun congratulated him on the deal and then just gushed about his Vivi and showed him pictures which the other found cute and Sehun inwardly thanked the gods that he was a dog person too. That might have been a deal breaker. No. It would have been a deal breaker. They reached the city too soon just as they were having a conversation about how they both kinda knew the staff members of the cafe. Sehun knew them a little better though because Chanyeol wasnt one for small talk in the early morning or late at night and went there less frequently than him too. Lets just say they both had a different idea of what a regular customer was. 

They walked out of the station and into the bustling friday evening streets of the city and they find the restaurant quickly. It was a bit of a high end place but more on the modern hipster trendy side. He even made a reservation two days prior to make sure that their date went sucessful. 

"Think of this as a kinda unplanned celebration on your deal too." 

He chuckled, bringing up that fact.

"Its like a two-in-one! Oh im blessed."  
The taller man went along and he replied by laughing a bit before opening the door and going to the counter. 

"Excuse me miss? I made a reservation here at about 7.30pm. It should be under Oh Sehun." 

He smiled brightly and waited for the woman behind the counter to be done checking the system or whatever. 

"Oh im sorry sir but theres nothing here under your name." 

She looks a little guilty and bit scared as if he might snap at her. He tries not to get frustrated. 

"Are you sure? Did you spell my name wrong or something?" 

"Yes im sure sir. Im very sorry, but if you want im sure we can get you another table." 

Chanyeol looks on at the scene and nods as Sehun replies

"Yes id like that please." 

The young woman actually does manage to find them a seat although its not in an area of the restaurant would have liked, they didnt really have much of a choice.  
The woman apologizes again for the mistake and Chanyeol tells her with a sweet smile that it was okay and the girl then leaves them with the menus and rushes off relieved. 

"Hmmm... im sorry about that. I thought that we might have had to find someplace else to eat."  
Sehun breathed out.

Chanyeol looked up and shook his head  
"Oh no its okay. It was kinda their fault for not putting it in the system properly but i wouldnt mind eating anywhere with you." 

"Ah thats sweet. Anyway see anything you like?" 

"Well... i was thinking the burger sounded nice..." 

-

Now theyre both sitting in the restaurant as they just finished their food which was actually pretty good. 

"So uh your gay friend... do you know his name?" 

Sehun didnt quite know how to bring up the topic that he thought that they knew the same person. 

Chanyeol looks at him a little confused but answers his question anyway.

"Uhm Jongin, Kim Jongin i think." 

Oh my god it he does know Jongin! He thought. This is fate! 

"Is he 26 years old?"

"Yeah."

"Getting married to his boyfriend soon?" 

"Yeah.." 

"Tall and fit, with tan skin and longish hair and a great smile?" 

"Uh yeah... hes also a dancer too i think..."

"OH MY GOD WE KNOW THE SAME PERSON!" 

"HOLY SHIT WE DO?!" 

Wait theyre being too loud arent they? Sehun turns around and theyve created quite a bit of attention around them. He chuckles sheepishly and turns away. Chanyeol seemingly does the same and talks to him much quieter this time.

"I dont know Jongin that well though i just met him through a mutual friend one time because they met by chance in a bar or something. I think he was with his fiance but i didnt meet him..." 

Sehun gapes at him. 

"Jongin is like my best friend, we knew each other since like fucking high school." 

"Wow. This is pretty cool then huh? I didnt think we had such interesting things in common." 

"Yeah. Theyre kinda like not typical things but theyre cool." 

Sehun is about to scream but contains it. Oh this is definately the work of the universe. Its official, the universe wants them together. 

He checks the time and its about 9.45pm. They better get going soon he thinks. Just as if Chanyeol had read his mind he asks if hes ready to pay and go, Sehun nods his head.

After a little quarrel on who pays the bill Sehun wins the battle using the 'celebrating the fact you sold like 2 songs so im treating you' tactic and half regrets paying for the bill. But then thinks to himself he would probrably pay for anything he wanted. Goddamn he was whipped. 

They talk together some more while walking together back to the station and while on the train and they took a few pictures together while they were out and about earlier. He suggested that they would take each other to their favourite places around the city and Chanyeol eargerly agreed. The train stops and they walk out together and they walk together until they reach the point where they would have to separate from each other to go home. 

"Well i had a really good time tonight even with a little mishap. We should definately do this again." 

"Me too. It wasnt even a mishap, i totally forgot it happened. Thanks for the date." 

Chanyeol smiles as he says it and it makes him smile too.

"Thank you for the date. We should have more dates if theyre going to be this good." 

He puts emphapis on the "you".

Chanyeol leans down at him with a blush on his face. 

"Well-" 

"Can i kiss you? Or is it too soon?" 

"Please do. I was just about to as-" 

He cuts him off with a small but strong kiss and pulls away much too quickly.  
It leaves him a little breathless as they smile at each other before waving goodbye.

-

When Sehun gets back he slumps onto the couch with a blissful sigh as Vivi leaps up and wags her tail excitedly to see him.  
Sehun takes her into his arms as he thinks about the date while petting Vivi.

This was definately more than a casual date. Its the universe he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm yeah ch.3 folks... hope ya liked it


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm yea... gosh im really bad at notes huh?

Chanyeol practically slides into his apartment and Yoongi is nowhere to be found but theres a box of takeout on their clear glass table. Why do they even have a clear glass table? But that doesnt matter now. He assumes his flatmate is sleeping or being busy so he simply goes to sit on the couch and looks back on the pictures he took tonight. Theres one of Sehun on the train, a rather candid shot as he didnt notice he was being photographed. Then there was a selfie of them in the street, illiminated by a street lamp and some coloured string lights. They looked pretty cute. 

Suddenly a door opens and its Hoseok, coming out of Yoongis room. 

"Oh sorry! Didnt know you were there."  
The man chuckled, obviously a bit suprised  
"Just coming out for a drink." 

The mans smile was so bright even though it was late at night it was unbelievable. 

"So youre Yoongis boyfriend?"  
He asked him before he could go back into the room.

"Ahaha yeah. I thought you knew but today yoongles was nearly dying of laughter because you didnt know." 

Chanyeol felt the blood rush to his cheeks. 

"Okay but to be fair ive been his flatmate for like what, 6 months? And ive only seen you properly for like a total of 2 times as well. Maybe thats why hes goes out so much too."

Hoseok smiles at him and explains

"You see we kind of had a long distance relationship of sorts. He was in Daegu and I was in Gwangju, we first met when i took a trip to Daegu with my friends and i ran into him by chance. We talked online a lot and we visited each other back and forth a lot."

Chanyeol chuckles and waits for him to continue

"When he landed a job he really wanted in Seoul it was really good and he seems really happy here too. Im finishing up university around the Seoul area now too so we see each other a lot. I think we barely talk on text or online anymore now heh." 

Hoseok seemed so happy talking about his love life and Chanyeol found it endearing. This guy was really talkative too while Yoongi was more on the quiet side. A great couple he thought.

"How did you know you loved him and wanted to be in Seoul with him?"  
Really Chanyeol was going to tease him and ask if he told everyone he met his love story but that came out instead. Maybe Chanyeol was both a little sleepy and maybe a little tipsy on that wine he had at the restaurant. Maybe.

"Well... i just knew. Hes a great person. Literally the sweetest and the cutest and i love him to bits. I dont know how to describe it really. Theres not a word i can say to describe how much i love him. I think we ended up in Seoul together rather than planned it but it was a good decision though. It simply happened. Ive never heen happier." 

Chanyeol nodded.

"Its just fate you know. Sometimes the universe just makes some things happen and you let them. I like to think the universe wanted Yoongi and I to be together."  
Hoseok pursed his lips together  
"Yeah its fate and the universe. They know what theyre doing. Shouldnt blame everything on fate but a lot of the time its fate."  
He then yawned and then Chanyeol yawned too.

"Ugh we should really sleep now... thanks for the conversation dude."  
Chanyeol let out as he stretched his long body and stumbled his way to bed and Hoseok bid him a good night and probably went to Yoongis room after. 

Before Chanyeol succumbed into sleep however, the lingering thoughts of the date and the word fate were on his mind as he closed his eyes. 

-

He wakes up the next day and when he comes out Yoongi is washing dishes in the kitchen. Hes also still in his boxers. Hes guessing Hoseok left not too long ago but then he comes out of the guest bathroom and greets him. Yoongi then notices him and then greets him while Hoseok buries his head in his neck and Yoongi gives a light peck to the side of his face and Chanyeol just stands there watching it unfold. He imagines its Sehun giving him a kiss and then he blushes. He should stay the night with him if thats what it does to couples. Makes them all kissy and lovey in the morning. Wait did he just describe themselves as a couple? They had a date and kissed and talked but they might need more than that. 

"You gonna do something or you just gonna stand there?" 

Chanyeol realizes hes dazed off and quickly brushes it off with them. He also realizes its about 10.30am and hes still in last nights clothes. Oh man. 

"Uh its nothing." 

He then walks over to the fridge and takes out an apple and goes over to wash it as the couple next to him start talking. He takes a seat and starts eating his apple. The couple next to him are younger than him but they seem much older than they are, Yoongi had only turned 23 last year. 

"Well Hoseok and I are out and i will be on the other side of Seoul again. I wont be back by Tuesday. Youre gonna be cool being alone right?" 

"Wow you say that like youre my mum." He laughed out "Yeah ill be fine, go do couple things. Bye!" 

"Bye." 

And out the door they went and now Chanyeol was eating his apple in silence as he thought about what to do. His mind instantly went to Sehun though he knew hed be busy at the dance school and helping Jongin with the wedding things on a Saturday. It didnt stop him to ask if he wanted to get a drink on text anyway. He finished his apple and threw the core away and then realized he was still in last nights clothes and he got up to take a shower. 

\- - -

His students left after they thanked him for the lesson and he left not soon after as he was going to accompany Jongin and Kyungsoo as they finalized the details of the decorations and location. He thought it could have been done a month or so before but Kyungsoo liked to have things done early and to be prepared and what did Sehun know about weddings. He somehow became their sort of mini wedding planner as he gave them ideas when they ran short. But he couldnt plan what suit he wanted to wear. The couple were going full ham with the whole matching thing. 

It took maybe two hours and a half but they were both very satisfied when they were done and now everything was just about done with the planning. Four months before the wedding. If only he were that well put together huh. He didnt know everything about it obviously but he assumed they were almost done. He was now free to do what he wanted for the rest of the week before he had to go back to work. It was another small modelling gig but once it was over it was back to the florist. It wasnt what he was expecting to do but it was actually a fun job and he rather enjoyed it. It was near the cafe too which was a bonus. The modelling gig was right in the city though but it didnt matter. 

He decides to check his phone and sees a text from Chanyeol from about an two hours ago. He replies immediately.

"Lets have lunch first. Then we drink." 

He gets a reply two minutes later.

"Okay sure! Where?" 

-

Theyre at a little cafe just nearby to the bubbletea shop which Chanyeol had actually never been to before which had a nice cosy ambiance and Chanyeol wondered how the other kept on finding such places. 

They talked and simply shared each others presence and Sehun even fed the other some of his cabonara which he found really cute. Man this guy was perfect.  
They finished up and this time Chanyeol paid and they walked around the area to let their full bellies recover before they made their way to the bubbletea shop for a drink.

"Welcome back love birds!" 

Baekhyun at the counter again, greeted them as they walked in. 

"I thought we lost our best regulars for good!"  
Irene then followed from where she was making drinks. 

He blushed a little as he huffed at them. 

"Oh shush it! I was here two days ago! Im a busy man." 

Baekhyun laughed  
"You came like once a week, thats considered rare for you! And you yeollie where were you? I was a little worried, I thought wow maybe they died!" 

He then proceeded to say their regular orders and they smiled like idiots because that was the routine.  
Once they had their drinks they sat on the same table they sat on when they first met and he sipped on his drink as Chanyeol talked about his flatmate and his flatmates boyfriend and how he didnt know they were gay or an item for six months as he also whined about how much he hated that damn glass table for the hundredth time. 

"I think i should just buy you a new table for your birthday. Or better yet valentines day." 

"Aww you would do that for me? No actually please dont. I can buy a new table myself." 

"Whatever you say sweetheart." And he takes in the way the other mans ears turn slightly red at the nickname.

He loves spending time with him he thinks. If he asked him right now to be his boyfriend he would scream yes and kiss him and hug him like he had just been proposed to. But he thought it might have been too soon for the other man so he kept his boyfriend dreams to himself and just remained satisfied with the title of "having dates and kisses and in the process of falling in love". 

 

-

They had somehow ended up walking back to his house together and were currently walking Vivi together as Chanyeol kept on cooing at her every movement, a bit like a child and he found it endearing.  
They were still at his house simply sitting on his sofa as he petted Vivi.

"How did you come out to your parents?"  
Chanyeol asked, there was hesitation in his voice and Sehun looked over to him.

"I just did. I was young and scared and i thought that the best way was to just to come out. Its what i saw in all the media but now when i think about it, i dont think i actually needed to come out but i suppose my parents appreciated the fact that i trusted them to say such a thing." 

"Why?"

"I just dont see the need why we need to come out or whatever. I mean im not saying that you cant or that you shouldnt im just saying that i dont see a need for it. Why do gay people or whatever have to come out and make a deal out of it when straight people dont. I think it should just be normalized and not some big unknown thing that freaks everyone out you know." 

Sehun realizes hes been ranting and flushes a little, Chanyeol simply nods his head. 

"So... i dont have to come out..?" 

"I mean if y- Wait you havent told anyone that youre gay?" 

He shakes his head.

"Like at all?" 

He shakes his head again. 

"So do your parents or whatever think youre straight or what?" 

"I think... i dont know... i dont think they would think im gay but..." 

He pauses, semmingly out of words to say.

"I mean i could tell them... and my friends but i think ive just always been scared of their reaction like they would be digusted or not wanna be my friend or-" 

"You know those types of people shouldnt be your friends-" 

"I know i know. I think i should tell. I think Yoongis already figured that im not straight as i told him about the date and all. Hes also got a boyfriend." 

"I know. Look you dont have to rush anything or do anything. Take your time untill youre comfortable." 

"I know. I was just asking. Thanks." 

Chanyeol brings the other man closer to him and hugs him while laying together and he relaxes into him with a sigh. 

"Mm... whenever youre ready baby... im gonna sleep..." 

"Its like almost 5pm." 

"I dont care." 

"Fair enough." 

Then he let out a big yawn and Sehun snickered at him. 

"I suppose we can rest for a little while..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookay so everyone is in love and its beautiful. My single ass cant relate. Its also my birthday btw :-). Im thinking about also making a story for yoongs and seok, like in this universe. It could be like a series of fluffy stories uwu. Thanks for reading. The story is almost done btw. Also i didnt proof read this so sorry for any mistakes yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long pause in production but i was busy with school and my midyears are literally in like 3 days so yeah... i mean my endyears are more important obvsly but i gotta show my mummy that im a good studious girl ;)) 
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

Chanyeol ended up staying the night at his apartment, a night filled with cuddles, kisses and takeout. He woke up with the sun in his face and Chanyeol clinging onto him from behind and he realized how uncomfortablely hot he was but also how comfortable he was in his arms and he saw his sleeping face and decided he would suffer through the pain and let him be cute and peaceful. Vivi was also by their side and that was cute as she always was. Man he was surrounded by cute people (1 person and 1 dog). 

Jongin and Kyungsoo were busy being lovey dovey fiances and preparing for their wedding and he has a modelling job to do tomorrow. He wants to spend today with Chanyeol. He wants to spend everyday with him. He practically considered themselves boyfriends already though he dared not to say it as the other party may not feel the same. He wanted to wait untill he was ready. 

So he waited of course. 

-

Over the course of their time, they did many things and talked about many things. Most nights were now spent at his apartment and with Vivi squeezed between them as they slept. Although they didnt spend every second of their time together, the time they did spend was cherised and it was always blissful and happy. Even if he was tired from teaching or modelling, and tired from being bored at the florist occasionally, the big goofball always cheered him up and brightened up his day when he did see him. 

He swore to god this is what love felt like. He thanked the universe that they had existed at the same time.

\- - -

Chanyeol often spent the nights at the others place. So much so that he didnt need to tell Yoongi where he was for the night. Almost every night he sent a winky face emoji to him. He even teased him that he was gonna have to start looking for a new roomate. 

"You have Hoseok."

"Hoseok is my boyfriend. Its different. He sleeps with me, not the other bedroom." 

"I bet." He snickers.

"Fuck off." 

"Ooooooooohhhh mmmmyyyyyy~" 

"I will have sex on your bed the next time youre gone. Which is tonight so fuck off and shut the fuck up and i will." 

"Okay okay. Wow. Glad to know ill be missed." 

"Terribly."

\- 

He continues to spend time with him anyway and basically considers him his boyfriend. They kiss, hug and sleep in the same bed most of time and they hang out and say they love each other so... basically... theyre boyfriends. 

-

\- - -

It wasnt untill about two weeks and a half later that at the bubble tea shop they got their status confirmed. At 12am in the morning. Baekhyun was too fond of them at the moment to be pissed that he was staying back from going home. That fucker was probably invested in their relationship already, like it was a tv show or something, sucking up every word they spoke to one another. 

"Will you be my boyfriend please?" 

"What?" 

Oh shit. Oh fuck. Goddammit. He didnt feel the same. He was going to be reje-

"I thought we were already dating." 

"What?" 

"I thought we kinda like mutually agreed that we were dating or something after that one time we went to that festival and your dog took a shit in the middle of the road and that you said you loved me and we kissed on the ferris wheel." 

Sehun starts laughing when he remembers about it and then smiles lightly towards the other man and put his hands on his hands. 

"Well then let me put two and two together then. I love you and i think your amazing and wonderful and sweet and perfect even if you manage to break everything you touch or if you keep hitting yourself onto random things and when you cling yourself to me when girls stare at me in public. I love you and if you love me back, I want you to be my boyfriend and we can live together, get ten more dogs and you can squeeze me to death and steal the covers when we sleep."

Chanyeol face is one of pleasant suprise and his face lits up. He notices Baekhyuns face lights up with peaked interest in the corner of his eye but he doesnt care enough for now. 

"Well then." He begins " I would simply love to be your boyfriend. I love you and even though i dont say it as much as you do, i do and everything about you. Youre literally perfect. Understanding and kind and easy to talk to even when at first youre kinda snarky." 

"Wow its really like the universe wnated us together." 

"Hoseok talks a lot about the universe. He says its like fate. Just controls everything whether we like it or not. I think its called cosmic irony or something." 

"Its the universe baby. You cant help it or call it something else. It is just what it is."  
He smiles and then adds "Lets get going soon." 

He smiles back at him "Yeah. Thats a good idea." 

It was getting late. 

"Wow. That was beautiful. Literally. I cannot relate. Even when you guys arent in the contest i want you guys to win. I mean techincally its oooovveeerrrrrr... since its like 12am buuuuuuutttt......." 

Baekhyun was suddenly talking to them and he momentarily forgot he existed. Chanyeol mustve felt the same too because he grew red.

Oh right, the contest. The one that would give him free bubbletea. The one that had made up about five percent of the reason why he wanted to get close to Chanyeol. 

"You wanna enter?" 

He suprised himself too when he said that but then about five minutes later hes leaving with a clingy Chanyeol by his side after taking a selfie with their nearly empty drinks and posting them with an almost overly happy Baekhyun by them. 

He doesnt know if they would actually win now that he thinks about it. They were very tired and probably looked it and and the picture wasnt that special. It was just them with the drink and the plain white wall. But they looked happy. Like super happy and he guessed thats what mattered in the end as they walked back to his apartment together, hand in hand as the night carried on. 

The universe definately wanted them together. He knew he shouldnt blame everything on the universe but he couldnt help but to think it was fate. They were too perfect, maybe he was egostical but it was true. They were perfect and thats all that mattered now. Maybe it was cosmic irony as Chanyeol put it. Whatever the hell cosmic irony was. 

 

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah thats the end of that! I am thinking of whether or not to add an teeny tiny epilogue to this or i should leave it as it is... if there is anything im worse at than titling stories its ending them lmao. 
> 
> Anyways i really hope that whoever reads this little story ends up enjoying it. A small silly little thing in my head ends up being a chaptered story! Wow...


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i decided that i will add the epilogue! This only something teeny tiny but i felt like why not? Enjoy!

He never did hear any news about the competition, apparently it was scrapped as not enough people joined in, Irene told him one day in late March. He guessed it didnt matter anymore anyway. He already had something (someone) way better than bubbletea. Something it couldnt replace no matter what. When he told Chanyeol about it the other man admitted he never really cared about it but just pretended to be mildly interested in it to get his attention and maybe he choked. 

He also found out what cosmic irony was: something to do with weather and literature or something like that. Its confusing but it was still sweet that Chanyeol had compared him to something smart and classic like that. Chanyeol said he was thinking about the universe controlling them without them having a say in it and it reminded him of cosmic irony, something he remembered doing in school. 

 

-

 

The wedding was really beautiful, Jongin and Kyungsoo really outdid themselves this time. The colour scheming and decorations were really good (thanks to Sehun himself too) and the vibe was overall just pretty nice. Chanyeol had seen them about twice before the wedding and they already got along quite well and insisted that he be there at the wedding before he could ask if he were allowed to come. 

Aftet the teary ceremony complete with beautiful vows it was time for the best man to lighten up the mood and as Sehun walked up to the platform Jongin and Chanyeol whooped for him and he responded by blowing kisses to Chanyeol and the other man whined when he was denied kisses.

"Its your wedding Jongin."

"So blow me a kiss hunnie." 

"You have a husband. He can give you all the kisses you want. Now let me give my speech." 

Jongin just smiles as he and the rest of the hall waited patiently.

"Mm. Well ive been Jongins best friend since forever, like since high school. We were like 2 years apart but we were still close anyway. We definately have a lifetime of expierences and im flattered to be your and kyungsoos best man. I dont really have a lot say actually, you two already made the whole hall cry with your vows."

The hall laughs and he continues.

"So im just going to be very original and say i wish you a great marriage but i really do. In fact i used to make fun of them all the time when they were dating and oh the pain of being a third wheel." 

Hes doing a good job of lightening up the room. 

"I didnt understand why they were just so in love. They are great people and definately great for each other and i only understood why once i met a very special man. Why they always want to be together and be so lovey dovey and everything because when im with him i feel that way.  
He makes me feel special and loved in a special kind of way no one else, not even family or friends can." 

He sees Chanyeols eyes widen in the crowd at him and he looks like he might combust right now. 

"Oh dont worry Chanyeol, i wont ask you to marry me just yet. Another dog would be nice though." 

The crowd laugh again as Chanyeol blushes as he gets a few curious but amused stares from the guests and Sehun is finished. He thanks the crowd and wishes the married couple a wonderful and long lasting marriage as he steps off the stage and back into the crowd. 

The rest of the night goes swimmingly well and when they get home theres an excited Vivi greeting them with a wagging tail at the door as usual. 

 

-

 

The next day they got bubble tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because exams dont matter right? 😂 anyway this is unfortunately the end of this story but its definately not the end of yeollie and hunnies story... anyway hope yall liked this little story!

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hoped yall liked it, idk how many chapters ill give but itll definately be 3 or more, ive grown attached to this already and i havent even finished writing it.  
> Also i didnt really proof read this thing properlly so if theres any mistakes just tell me :-)


End file.
